


Radiant

by Vesperata



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperata/pseuds/Vesperata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small piece I wrote a while ago. A decisive moment for Mr. Chandler and Ms. Ives.<br/>"...And they both radiated love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radiant

Radiance was she, sitting on that wooden park bench in the distance, eyes closed and bathing in the sun.

Radiant she was, as she made a new friend and from her received the gift of a flower and of unconditional love.

Brilliance and love was all he could see in those steel-blue eyes as he leaned in to steal away a forbidden kiss.

Her laugh was pure light, filling with vibrance the dark room that surrounded them. The night that surrounded them. His arms around her.

She was all warmth and glow, as she held him like a mother did her vulnerable child, against her heart. Full of shame and regret was he, who on a desperate whim left her behind... So little did he know.

He did not know that every waking moment, that every slumbering moment, she was all he could and wanted to see. His beacon of light, his only, unwavering hope.

His faith was entirely on her. Perhaps she did not yet fathom this. There was no God or deity in his universe but her. He lived and breathed and needed her.

As her slender and pale arms snaked around his neck and she went on the tip of her toes to kiss him... She was all heat and fire and home. And he, everlastingly devoted to her, repented and made love and love and love. With her.

"You think too highly of me, when nothing more than a tortured Eve I am." She once said, arms folded protectively over her chest, body tattered, arms and legs and sides bruised. Ghostly pale skin framed by hair such as a moonless midnight. Those were the best nights.

"Yet you were my sole savior and to you I owe all the love and gratitude in the world." She pierced his soul with that immense and provocative gaze. Her look was fierce and angry, but the softening of the blue gave her away. His heart was ablaze with lust and love.

His hands ached for her touch.

"There are no debts between us, Ethan." She said with a pause. Her fingers grazed his temple ever-so-lightly. "And from you, I want only the most sincere emotion and simply the deepest of truths..." She ceremoniously took two steps forward, her haughty gaze never leaving his. "Love me only if you truly love me."

And he did, again and again and again.

And they both radiated love.


End file.
